Fenghuang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Logo8th)
'''Fenghuang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry '''is a magical school that was founded in 1600 BCE. It is located on the top of Badaling Mountain in Beijing, China. It's emblem is the Fenghuang, a type of Chinese phoenix, which also gives it its name. It is the oldest known wizarding school. Houses The four houses of Fenghuang are comparable to those of Hogwarts, as both schools have similar qualities which their houses embody. For this reason, the two are often seen as sister schools, even though Fenghuang is much older than Hogwarts. Dragon - Bravery, Strength, Chivalry Qilin - Heart, Loyalty, Compassion, Just Jian - Intelligence, Learning, Community, Duality Xiangliu - Ambition, Cunning, Shrewdness Sorting In order to be sorted, a student walks into the center of a room with high walls. Each of these walls depict one of the four house animals. The student touches his or her hand on each one of the animals in turn. Whichever image glows, the student belongs in that house. If more than one image glows, than the student decides which house he or she will be in. If all four images glow, which has almost never happened, then it rests with the student to make the final decision. Description School Building statue on top of the main building of the school.]] Unlike many of the other wizarding schools, Fenghuang is made up of many buildings, or pagodas. Each building contains a different class, except for Care of Magical Creatures, which is held outside. The main building is the largest and grandest of all of the buildings. It is a massive gold pagoda which contains a massive dining hall, similar to Hogwarts' Great Hall, as well as all of the student dormitories. A giant statue of a Fenghuang sits on top of the building. It is sometimes said that its eyes glow at the start of every new school year. Other Buildings The other pagodas at Fenghuang act as classrooms. They all appear very similar on the outside, but the inside is enchanted to look different based on which classroom one goes into. Each building has a name and different colored Fenghuang emblem on its front to prevent students from getting confused by the similar buildings. Grounds The grounds of Fenghuang are filled with creatures. These creatures are used in Care of Magical Creatures classes. The only known captive qilin and 15 Jian pairs, both of which are often seen together, live on the grounds, along with a strangely docile Chinese Fireball. The dragon has been kept at the school since it hatched, and has been trained to not attack humans or other animals. As expected from a school bearing its name, there are multiple Fenghuangs living on the grounds as well. A "tamed" Xiangliu also lives in a cave on the grounds. (see Xiangliu cave) Xiangliu Cave A cave is located just outside of the school grounds. This cave is the home of a Xiangliu who had tried twice to attack the school. In order to stop further attacks, the school founders constructed this cave for the Xiangliu to live in to protect both it and the school. This Xiangliu is the only one of its species that is "tamed", as it hasn't attacked the school ever since. It is used in Care of Magical Creatures classes, although no one is allowed to enter its cave. For this purpose an enchanted guard rail has been put around the entrance of the cave in order to prevent the Xiangliu from attacking people while still allowing it to be seen. Fortunately, there is enough food inside the cave to allow it to stay without ever needing to leave. Garden This garden contains many different plants native to China, including Chinese Chomping Cabbage and the Pounding Peach Tree. (see Pounding Peach Tree) Pounding Peach Tree Just like the Whomping Willow of Hogwarts, Fenghuang has a species of tree known as the Pounding Peach Tree on the grounds of the school. However, unlike the Whomping Willow, the Pounding Peach Tree is well known to drop delicious fruit for anyone who can get through its smashing branches.Category:Schools